


The Greatest Gift

by Quagswagging



Series: Quag's Pack Verse [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, if that makes sense jsjs, the tiktok reference is the belly lifting thing, tiktok references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel and Michael try to keep their pregnant Mates as happy as possible.It doesn't always go to plan
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris
Series: Quag's Pack Verse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Anon on tumblr:
> 
> So I saw this prompt somewhere and I absolutely saw lando and Michael doing this. It’s where the omega (lando) is pregnant and the alpha (Michael) comes up behind them and hold their belly taking the weight off of them and they just go boneless against the alpha.
> 
> As always, I got carried away and had to add Maxiel jsjs.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy!

Daniel and Michael hadn't planned to get their Omegas pregnant at approximately the same time, but they both supposed there were advantages to it. 

Firstly, the Omegas could help each other, talking about how they felt when their Mates were useless (which, if they were to believe Max, was 99.9% of the time). Lando especially could use this as Max was about 2 months further along and could therefore soothe most of Lando’s concerns. 

Max mostly took comfort in not being the only driver not being able to race. They still travelled along with the others, needing to be with their Mates and their Pack, and Max got frustrated seeing the others race while he was stuck in the garages or Pack Rooms. Lando minded this all slightly less, over the moon with the pup he was carrying, and was also lucky since his Alpha did not race, did not risk his life on track way too many times a year.

Really, Max was just straight up not having a good time.

It also helped that it was easier to protect them this way, the Alphas taking turns watching them if needed to make sure no one could ever hurt their Mates and Pups. Max got annoyed with the constant surveillance but Lando seemed to like it. The younger’s hormones had made him incredibly clingy and cuddly, and if he wasn’t attached to someone for longer than 5 minutes, he would often start crying. 

Meanwhile, Max was just cranky, snapping at everyone and going absolutely crazy if his prefered snacks of the day were eaten by someone else. Everyone was terrified of him, on edge when they approached him, except Daniel, who was used to it by now. The Alpha just behaved like Max was not ready to kill him at any second and somehow that seemed to work.

Even though he sure was bordering on crossing the line most of the time. 

“Maxy…” the Alpha purred, sauntering over to the nest made in the corner of the Pack room. His Omega was asleep, curled on his side with his hands on his belly. His baby bump was started to get bigger, more noticeable, and Daniel knew it tired Max out carrying the extra weight around even though he was a trained athlete. 

“Fuck off Daniel.” Max hissed, pressing his face into his pillow and closing his eyes more tightly. Daniel sighed in exasperation, sitting down on the edge of the nest and placing a hand over Max’s leg, gently rubbing his calf to still let the Omega knew he was there. Michael was sitting on the other side of the nest, his back against the wall, and the other Alpha offered Daniel a small smile in sympathy.

“Lando is getting him chocolate.” Michael told Daniel, and if on cue, the younger Omega came walking over. Lando’s bump was a bit smaller, but looked more prominent against the Omega’s more lithe frame, even though he tried to hide it a bit by wearing Michael’s sweater. Lando smiled at Daniel, cooing softly, and then sat down heavily on the blankets that made up the nest. Max peeked up, letting out a soft noise, and snatched the chocolate bar Lando held out to him, letting out a grunt when Daniel stared at the treat a little too long. 

“Why won’t it fucking open.” Max hissed, impatiently struggling with the wrapper. Daniel reached out, getting met with more growls, but still snatched the chocolate bar and opened it for his Mate. Max growled, struggling to sit up and seeming to want to bite Daniel, but the Alpha just smiled serenely and pushed the chocolate bar into the Omega’s mouth instead. 

“...Thank you.” Max murmured, chewing on the chocolate before giving his Mate a small smile. Daniel winked, leaning in to kiss Max’s forehead.

“You’re welcome, my darling.” he said, before lightly bumping his fist against the swell of Max’s belly, which successfully pissed Max off once more.

“If you fist bump my pup one more time I will shove my fist down your throat and pull out your lungs.” the Omega murmured darkly. Daniel wiggled his eyebrows.

“That’s some kinky shit.” he purred. Max clenched his jaw, ready to snap, but the Alpha gently booped his finger to Max’s nose. “It’s my pup too, my little lion, and the fist bump is going to be our thing.” he hummed. Max bared his teeth and grumpily turned to look at the other couple.

“Why can’t you be more like Michael.” he muttered. Lando was sitting cuddled back into a pile of pillows, his shirt pushed up to reveal his belly, Michael was knelt in front of him, murmuring sweet nothing with his cheek resting against the bump. Lando gently carded his fingers through Michael’s hair, his expression soft as he let the Alpha talk to the bump. 

Daniel snorted.

“Oh please Max, you would crush my skull if I even tried.” he huffed. Max glared, but knew Daniel was right. He set his jaw, but then took Daniel’s hand, curling the Alpha’s fingers into a fist and letting it press against his belly.

“One time a day. That’s it.” he hissed. Daniel grinned, leaning in to press a kiss against Max’s lips.

“Thank you, honey.” 

“Look they are making up for… _something_.” Lando whispered softly to Michael, who was still sprawled out with his cheek lightly resting against the baby bump. Michael chuckled, warm hand rubbing circles on Lando’s waist.

“They will find something new tomorrow.” he hummed and Lando agreed with a cheeky smile. The Omega shifted a little, winching at a sharp pain in his back. Michael rumbled worriedly, nosing Lando’s chest and sitting up more to kiss his cheek.

“I know something that might help you. Do you trust me?” Michael asked softly. Lando nodded without hesitation, but still pouted as Michael asked him to get up. The Alpha was sure to support him, helping him up so Lando didn’t have to struggle on his own. Michael came to stand behind Lando, kissing his ear and then his jaw as he placed his hands on the bottom of Lando’s belly.

“I’m going to lift some of the weight, okay? Push your belly up a little so your back will be less strained.” Michael explained. Lando hummed, a little nervous, and placed his own hands on top of the bump, somewhat anxious about the pup getting hurt. Michael rested his chin on Lando’s shoulder, starting to rumble deep in his chest as he gently brought his hands up, lifting the bump a few centimetres. Lando let out a gasp, the weight being lifted making the pain in his back disappear instantly. He melted into Michael’s touch, head dropping back as he cooed fondly.

“That’s it, I’ve got you. You and our beautiful pup.” Michael whispered, kissing Lando’s neck some more. Lando smiled breathlessly, nodding his head.

“Yes, Alpha. You are so good to me.” he answered gently, turning his head to nose Michael’s neck. Michael smiled, never once stopping his rumbling.

“I’m going to lower the bump again, okay? But I’ll do it slowly. If you are hurting let me know, and then I’ll go even slower.” he added with a smile. Lando nodded, but still whined a little as he slowly, step by step, the weight came back. 

“Now sit back down, baby.” Michael whispered softly, helping Lando back down and keeping him close, the Omega sitting between his legs and resting back against his chest. Michael held him tightly, rumbling softly and gently biting at the Mating Mark in Lando’s neck.

“I love you.” Michael whispered. Lando purred happily, pulling Michael’s arms around him to make sure the Alpha was still protecting his belly. 

“I love you too.” Lando answered happily.

“That’s what I mean!” Max interrupted the gentle moment with a loud snarl. Lando curiously looked at the other Omega, wanting to crawl over to soothe him, but Daniel smiled lightly, letting Lando and Michael know it was okay.

“I can do that for you, my little teddy bear.” Daniel drawled. Max hissed at the nickname, but then nodded firmly, struggling onto his feet. Daniel steadied him, rumbling softly, and came to stand behind his Mate, nosing Max’s cheek.

“Hurry up.” Max growled, but he seemed anxious too, flinching as Daniel’s hands came to rest on his belly.

“It’s safe?” he asked Michael in a clipped tone. Michael smiled soothingly, nodding at the young man he had started to protect as fiercely as he had always protected Daniel.

“We would never hurt you.” Michael said. Daniel rumbled in agreement.

“Never ever, Maxy-boo.” he added. Max snarled, wanting to turn around to hiss at Daniel, but then the Alpha gently lifted the bump and Max whined, almost going limp in Daniel’s hold. He was letting out soft noises, his neck baring and Michael looked away. This was the most vulnerable Max had ever been around any of them, except for Daniel of course, and the Alpha did not want to interfere. Lando made a tiny, questioning noise but Michael shushed him, nosing Lando’s neck to distract him.

“Fuck this is good.” Max murmured, melting back into Daniel’s chest and cooing softly. Daniel grinned happily, nosing his Mate’s neck, and then pulled his hands away.

“Oh god no-” Michael winched, seeing Max’s expression change as the full weight of the bump came down on him in one go. Daniel didn’t seem to notice, the Alpha smiling and shrugging with a proud grin on his face, seeming quite smug.

“See I told you-” he started. Max turned swiftly, much more swiftly than anyone could expect from a 7-month pregnant Omega, and punched his Mate right on the nose. Daniel huffed and stumbled back, clutching his face with 2 hands, while Max paled, seeming to have realised who he had hurt. 

“What the-” Daniel squeaked out, his eyes wide as a little stream of blood ran out of his nostrils. Michael sighed and got up, walking over to his friend while Lando got up to cooe at Max. 

“Mate, you don’t just drop all the weight back onto them, that hurts like a bitch.” Michael told him, meanwhile pressing a napkin against Daniel’s nose and angling the Alpha’s head down. Daniel swallowed thickly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know…” the Alpha muttered sheepishly. Max, who was still being fussed over by Lando, eyed him a bit anxiously. He had his arms wrapped around his belly and was rocking himself slightly, his cheeks a deep red.

“I didn’t mean to punch you.” Max whispered, and his eyes went wide, filling with tears. Daniel huffed softly, knowing how quickly Max could switch from raging monster to sad crying bundle.

And Daniel hated it when his Mate cried.

“It’s okay! It’s okay!” Daniel said, stumbling forward and taking Michael with him as the other Alpha still held the napkin pressed to his nose. Max’s bottom lip had started to tremble lightly and Daniel was visibly starting to panic.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t even hurt!” Daniel squeaked out. “Here look!” he firmly pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose and then cursed loudly at the sting of pain. 

“I hurt you.” Max whimpered. “I hurt you and I’ll be a bad parent to our pup.” he added, large tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Daniel shook his head fervently, pulling Max into his arms.

“No darling, that’s not true!” Daniel sighed, holding his Omega close. Michael sighed, giving up on trying to keep his hand on the other Alpha’s nose, and dropped the bloody napkin in the trash.

“Come on Lando we-” he trailed off, seeing his own Mate was crying too. “Baby what is wrong?” he asked. Lando whined and made grabby hands for him, and Michael was quick to gather him up against his chest.

“What if I will be a bad parent too?” Lando whined. Michael shot Daniel a helpless look but Daniel was just as lost as he was, both Alphas standing on the nest with their Mates crying in their arms.

“What the fuck do we do now?” Daniel mouthed at Michael, but Michael shook his head, unsure as well. 

“I really will be a bad dad, won’t I?” Max whined out, sobbing loudly, and Daniel just frantically patted his head. 

“No darling, I-” he started.

“My pup will hate me.” Lando cried out, desperately clutching on to Michael and Michael seemed ready to cry himself if this wasn’t solved soon.

“There there, it will be okay, my darlings.” a gentle voice sounded. Daniel and Michael looked up to see Sebastian walking over. Lewis was standing a little further away, the Brit having the couple’s little toddler daughter cradled against his chest. Sebastian smiled soothingly at the Alphas, and only stepped closer once they both nodded. 

“Come now, darlings. You are both just tired.” Sebastian whispered, taking Max’s hand and wrapping an arm around Lando’s shoulders before leading them both to the back of the nest. “You need to rest. Lay down.” he added softly, helping them both and making sure the pillows they cuddled up against were nicely fluffed up. Both Max and Lando had quieted down, watching Sebastian with sleepy eyes as the older Omega tucked them in, the German humming a soft lullaby under his breath.

“Michael, come on.” Sebastian whispered, gesturing the Alpha closer and letting him lay down behind Lando so he could spoon his little Mate. Lando was already almost asleep and yawned contentedly when Michael kissed his cheek.

“And now Daniel.” Sebastian said, taking the Alpha’s hand and pulling him closer. Daniel hesitated.

“He doesn’t like to be spooned.” he murmured. Max peeked up, smiling sheepishly, and then struggled to roll over so he was facing Daniel, cuddling into the Alpha’s chest as best he could with the bump between them.

“I love you Maxy, you will be the best papa ever to our little pup.” Daniel whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Max smiled softly, nosing Daniel’s cheek.

“Love you too.” he muttered, just before his breathing evened out. Daniel rumbled, tucking the covers up over his Mate more firmly.

“Thank you Seb.” Daniel muttered. Sebastian smiled, giving him a wink. Michael was smiling too, gently running his fingers through Lando’s curls as the younger man snored.

“Yeah, thank you. I wasn’t sure what to do anymore.” he admitted. Sebastian hummed, fondly stroking Michael’s cheek before doing the same with Daniel.

“That’s why it’s important you are all with the Pack.” he said, carefully getting up and moving back to Lewis, nosing his Mate’s cheek before gently kissing his daughter’s head. “We are all a family. We will always be there for you, and all the pups.” he added. Both Alphas rumbled, glancing over at each other with matching content smiles on their faces.

They may not have timed it, but it was useful to go through this all together. Them, their Omegas, and their amazing Pack. 

Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
